Remedial Potions
by S-N16
Summary: Snape finds some things out in a Remedial Potions lesson. You may have a song stuck in your head in the past end! Mwahahahahaha. Part 2. The kids stand up to Umbridge and kick her out.
1. Chapter 1

Another story in the same day!  
Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

Chapter 2 Remedial Potions

1: A line of memories protecting others.

It was almost nightfall and after a very painful detention with "Professor" Umbitch, I had another remedial potions lesson with Snape. I trudge my way down the dungeon stairs, and into the Potions classroom. Inside the classroom it's cold, the air quickly numbing my bloody hand. The words 'I must not tell lies' engraved deeply into my left hand. I summon a bottle of Murtlap Essence from my bag. I quickly rub it onto my hand. I ask for a blood replenisher but am denied. Snape begins by casting 'Legilimens' on me. I don't bother struggling against him coming in. I triple check my memory barrier1 is secure. I've found that Snape doesn't poke around as much with this type of blockade. Right as he enters, I am pulling a memory out of the loop. Now, this time, he doesn't delve into a memory right away, instead biding his time. He searches for a way to break my barrier, but there isn't one. He tries to push past the blockade and catches a glimpse further into my mind. So, I shuck him out. I change my barrier to by slick with rain and made of steel. 6 meters thick. He casts 'Legilimens' on me again, but now I fight him. He catches a peek of Umbitch's detentions with me, along with a slew of other things about her. Class, me getting Murtlap from the Forbidden Forest, other detentions. I don't know how he finds these, maybe some part of me wanted someone, somewhere to know about her. He hastily vanishes from my mind, but I am still imprisoned within my subconsciousness. When I finally escape the memories, my left hand is shaking. Badly. So terribly that my right is clenching it and turning white. Snape hasn't touched me in the five minutes it's taken to come out of my haze.

"What was that?" Snape spits out. I'm quite sure he knows what a blood-quill is. He calms himself and asks, " Show me your hand." It's not a question.

"Why should I," I reply, "thankful though you haven't touched me."

"I may be a Death Eater, but I am not inhumane," he adds darkly, "unless they deserve it."

I think on this for a moment and what it could mean. Then, I pass him my right hand, the one without the blood-quill scars.

"The other hand," he says curtly.

"Why?" I ask, hesitating before singing, "If you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it."

I pass him my left hand. He deserves some slack for the "Amazing Show of Restraint" he's unknowingly put on. He hasn't cursed me yet!

Snape chuckles before examining my hand. Under his breath, I hear him say, "You insolent brat."

For a moment, I think we could at least be friends.

Then he comments louder, "Be glad you gathered the Murtlap yourself, if you had taken it from my cabinets, you would have been dead yesterday.

At this, I laugh humorlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Kids find loopholes to Umbridge's rules.

Disclaimer: Not mine, this belongs to Rowling and yaoigirl22 on ao3. Thanks!

* * *

Hermione had not even opened her copy of the book. She was staring fixedly at the Professor.

Harry could not remember Hermione ever neglecting to read when instructed to, or indeed resisting the temptation to open any book that came under her nose. He looked at her enquiringly, but she merely shook her head slightly to indicate that she was not about to answer questions, and continued to stare.

After several more minutes had passed, however, Harry wasn't the only one watching his friend. The chapter they had been instructed to read was so tedious that more and more people were choosing to watch Hermione's mute attempt to catch Professor's Umbridge's eye then to struggle on with "Basic for Beginners."

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she just know noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is—?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing up there about using defensive spells."

Silence filled the room, and all heads turned with frowns to the three course aims still written on the broad.

"Using defensive spells?" Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Students rise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr.—?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Umbridge's eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Umbridge with her falsely sweet voice.

"No, but—"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way—"

"What use is that?" said Harry, everything the woman was saying sounded like a loud of bull, no wonder Hermione was annoyed. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a –"

"Hand, Mr. Potter!" sang Umbridge.

Harry give a patient sigh before thrusting his head up and having it ignored, but by now several people had their hand up too.

"And you name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"I repeat," said Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but—"

Umbridge talked over him. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school,"

Yeah, right.

"But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed—not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

Harry felt his face go hot with anger, for he knew well who the woman was talking about.

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped Dean Thomas angrily, "he was the best we ever—"

"Hand, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying—you have been introduced to spells that have been—"

Dean stuck his hand up in the air and started talking. Professor Umbridge stared at him.

"I do not believe I need to remind this class again, hands up before talking."

Dean kept talking and as far as Harry saw, he wasn't breaking any riles. Hermione caught on quickly to Deans plan and quickly the whole class had their hands raised and were talking.

Professor Umbridge lost it and started screaming, threatening to hit them with a ruler.

Hermione stood up and spoke calmly. "Professor Umbridge," she said, "in the manual all first year students get, it says on page 435 that, I quote, ' should any teacher feel need the physically harm a student or threaten to do so they will be removed from the premises immediately and will face trial with the consequence of Azkaban.'" Hermione walked swiftly out of the room no doubt planning on talking to Dumbledore about Umbridge's contract. The rest of the class followed Hermione's lead.

The nest morning both Hogwarts staff and student were glad to see her spot gone from the table. The paper that morning read, **Professor Umbridge faces dementors in Azkaban for threatening Hogwarts students**, read more on page 7.

* * *

Fin.

Thanks for reading, reviews are al welcome!


End file.
